In My Dream
by finalwish
Summary: [Hoennshipping, chapter 1 up] In my dream, in my dream I met you . . . She had seen him in her dream. An awkward dream that was left unfinished. But when she meets him in reality? Frightening. [Discontinued, sorry]
1. Prologue

**In My Dream**

This is my third Hoennshipping fanfiction, I am really growing to like this shipping more and more. Even better than I like Quest and Mangaquestshipping. This isn't a one-shot, nor a two shot, but a fanfiction that will have many chapters. Before I continue, I'll put up the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of these places. I do own the story, however.

Please don't flame me if you think this story sucks or whatnot. Constructive criticism is welcome, though; it'll help me improve my story. Enjoy!

* * *

May, the 13-year-old brunette daughter of the Petalburg City Gym Leader Norman, tossed and turned uncomfortably in her bed. Her eyes were closed in a painful way, and her mouth was slightly open as if she were hurt. Her fists were tightly clenched underneath her blanket, and her hair was slightly messy from all her movement. She silently gritted her teeth in reaction to something she was dreaming of, and her hands flew to her covers, pulling them up higher.

Minutes went by, and May stayed in the same position. But soon, her mouth suddenly closed, and her whole face relaxed. Her fists unclenched, and she smiled slightly, as if something wonderful had happened. Her eyes flew open, revealing beautiful sapphire blue irises. Her thoughts immediately went to the dream she just had, and the memory dashed through her mind as she curled up under her covers once more…

_Dream Flashback_

_May sat contently under the sunshine-lit meadow, with bunches of beautiful flowers growing in patches here and there. The flowers sparkled with the summer sunshine, and their scent flowed through the meadow, as sweet as the essence of a Vileplume's petals or a dash of the Gym Leader Erika's perfume. There was a pond in front of the young brunette, with wild lotuses popping their petals up over the surface. The pond water glistened in the sunlight, and May watched as a Goldeen suddenly leapt out, performing a trick in midair._

_Impressed by the stunt, she began clapping, encouraging the fish to do more. It continued to leap out, spinning and doing fancy acts to get more applause. May laughed and continued clapping, oblivious to the young boy who had come up to sit next to her and watch the Goldeen do tricks too._

_The boy was about 14, with snow white hair that gleamed in the sunshine, and a red and black headband to keep his hair out of his eyes. His irises were a strange color of ruby red, and he had on a sweatshirt and sweatpants which also had the colors of Hoenn Pride, red and black, sometimes with yellow._

_The boy opened his mouth to speak._

_"That Goldeen sure loves to impress people, don't you think?" he asked May._

_May turned her head, only to realize the boy that was sitting next to her was actually there. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly replied back so she wouldn't be considered rude._

_"Oh, um…yes!" she answered hastily. But this one is talented. Vain, too, I guess…"_

_The boy continued to stare at the flipping and flopping Goldeen, who was trying to regain May's attention. He then got up._

_"Well, I have to get going now," he said, picking up his knapsack he had put on the ground. "It was nice talking to you."_

_He walked off, and May shrugged. She didn't care what this boy was up to, because she didn't even know who he was. She resumed watching the Goldeen, becoming quite amused at the Pokemon's talents._

_May sat contently watching the fish Pokemon for what seemed hours on end, not even a little bit bored at the Pokemon's endless tricks and fancy acts. But soon, she knew it was time for her to head back home. She got up and turned around, only to see two men in red capes with hoods and a helicopter behind her._

_May jumped back in surprise, and managed to sputter out a, "W-who are you?" She backed away in fear, wondering what these men wanted from her._

_The two men smiled, and one stepped forward for a "friendly" introduction._

_"My name is Hank, and this is Tabitha," the man explained, holding a hand out. "We're the Fire Heads Trio of Team Magma. Our goal is to awaken the legendary Pokemon Groudon to make earth completely land."_

_His partner, Tabitha, as he called him, nudged him impatiently. "We're supposed to get her, remember?" he asked._

_Hank nodded, and approached May. She backed away. He flung a rope out at her, tying both of her hands together, and he pulled her along towards the helicopter._

_May, more frightened than ever, screamed and kicked the dirt as Hank struggled to pull her. He motioned for Tabitha to come and help, and he reluctantly agreed, murmuring something under his breath._

_Tears poured out of May's sapphire blue eyes, and she cried as she was dragged along. Hank and Tabitha merely ignored her, knowing that it was their duty and job to obey their boss' strict and clear orders. The brunette girl kept on flailing and kicking, but it was no use, as they continued to pull her along towards the helicopter._

_Oh, I should've just stayed home with Mom and Dad, May thought sorrowfully. Instead of just going out and about so early in the morning…Then I wouldn't be in the situation I'm in right now!_

_As these thoughts came to her mind, May began crying even harder. She stopped kicking, and simply allowed herself to be dragged along, towards death or not, she didn't know._

* * *

_"Sir, we're back with the girl you requested to be caught, May Maple!" Hank reported. He and Tabitha released their grips on May, and the girl collapsed onto the ground. Maxie, the Team Magma leader, raised an eyebrow at the sight of her tear-stained face._

_"Are you sure this is the right one?" he asked suspiciously, getting up from his seat. He eyed Hank and Tabitha._

_The two Fire Heads nodded nervously, exchanging glances. Tabitha glanced at May and gave her a small glare._

_"Yes, sir, this is the one you were looking for," Hank replied calmly. May Maple from Petalburg City, daughter of the Petalburg Gym Leader Norman, precisely."_

_Maxie approached the trembling May, observing her to make sure his sub-coordinates weren't lying. After a few moments, he finally accepted the fact._

_"Good job, boys…" he muttered. By the way, where did Courtney go? I thought I sent her to go along with you two."_

_"Oh, that…" Tabitha blushed. Well, um, she, kind of…"_

_"Kind of what?" Maxie demanded._

_Hank nudged Tabitha nervously, but Tabitha just kept looking at him with an unsure look. Maxie put his hands on his hips._

"_How many times to I have to tell you?" he sighed. No one slacks off on Team Magma. If I issue an order to specific team members, every one of those members must do their part of the job! That's why we're called, "Team" Magma! We work as a team! Our team will fall apart without teamwork! You know why Team Aqua is making so much progress? Because they work together and don't slack off! I want our team to be like that! You hear me? Go get Courtney and tell her to do her job!"_

_"Y-yes sir!" Hank and Tabitha said, relieved, in unison._

_"But what about this girl here?" Tabitha asked, turning to leave._

_"I'll take care of her," Maxie said firmly. You guys go get Courtney and get your work done."_

_"Yes sir!"_

_The two Fire Heads left the room, and Maxie glanced at May, who was still trembling in fear._

_"What should I do with you…?" he grumbled. He turned to face the doorway._

_"Selse! Rura! Come take this girl to the dungeons!" he called._

_Two female Magma members came rushing into the room. They bowed their heads slightly as respect to Maxie, and then proceeded to take May._

_"Just throw her in one of the free cells," Maxie growled. I'll deal with her later." He sat down to do some paperwork._

_"Yes, sir!" the women answered, and grabbed May, one hand on each of her shoulders. May squealed at the sudden pressure that was put upon her shoulders, and the Magma women began to escort her towards the dungeons._

_"Wait," Maxie said, standing up._

_Selse, May, and Rura turned. "Yes, is there anything else, sir?" Selse asked._

_"Don't hurt her," he added. He sat back down, and picked up his pen again. The sound of scribbling was heard for a few seconds, until Selse and Rura pushed May along towards the cells._

_

* * *

__The two Magma women threw May into the first free cell they could find in the dungeon. Rura shut the door of the cell and Selse locked it. They walked off, leaving May alone until Maxie could personally deal with her._

_She began to cry again, and the sound of weeping echoed in the large, empty rooms of the dungeon. She thought about what was going to happen to her, and if this was the last thing she'd see until she died._

_A shadowy figure appeared in a dark corner of the cell. May jumped and backed away into her corner in fear. She expected it to be another Magma member or person who was trapped inside the cell too, but she was completely surprised when the figure turned out to be the boy she had seen earlier!_

_He took off his hood and Magma suit to reveal snow white hair and clothes of Hoenn pride. May gasped at the sight, wondering if she'd be safe with this boy._

_"W-who are you?" she whispered, careful not to be heard by Magma members who could be eavesdropping._

_"Brendan Birch," the boy explained. I'm here to help you escape."_

_May was struck dumb for a few moments._

_"You're really Brendan Birch?" she asked softly. The son of Professor Birch of Littleroot Town? But…how did you know I was here? And how do you know me?"_

_Brendan smiled. He inched closer to her._

_"Of course everyone knows May Maple, the daughter of the Petalburg City Gym Leader," he said, grinning. "But…how I knew you were here or how I got here isn't important now. What's important that we can escape."_

"_How?" came the reply from May._

_Brendan pulled out a Poke Ball and released a Mudkip._

_"You do have a Pokemon, don't you?" he asked, eyeing the balls clipped to her belt._

_"Right, why didn't I think of that?" May exclaimed softly, letting out a Torchic._

_The two Pokemon looked at their trainers, ready for commands._

_"Torchic, Mudkip…"_

_End Dream Flashback_

May smiled, and almost pitied herself for waking up in such an exciting dream. She wondered if this "Brendan Birch" boy really existed. Curling up back under her covers, she decided that she would investigate on the matter when light struck her windowsill…

* * *

So how was it? Was it horrible? Or was it great? Tell me in your reviews, please!

I know that most of it was just May's dream, but still, more will come if I don't get a writer's block. Thanks for reading and please review!

Pitchy: .:grumbles:. No romance?

.:rolls eyes:. Do you think this would be a romance story if there was no romance?!

Pitchy: You can write anything.

I can, but I love Hoennshipping, so just be quiet and let the reader review!


	2. Discovery of Reality

**In My Dream**

This is the first chapter of this freaking story. Uh...better put up the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Final.

Enjoy! This is very strange chapter so be warned of that. -.-

* * *

Just as she promised herself the night before, May woke up when sunshine first struck her windowsill. She sat up, clasped her hands together, and did a little bit of thinking about her dream.

_Is that Brendan kid real? _She asked herself. _It doesn't seem like anyone should have white hair…But he must live in Littleroot Town. I'll go looking there. If I find him…_

May didn't dare to think in that direction. She shook her head to clear her mind and got up. She hastily slipped on her sneakers and clothes, and brushed her hair swiftly. She tied her bandanna around the top of her head as usual, and checked in the mirror to make sure her clothes were neat.

Seeing that there was nothing wrong, she opened her bedroom door and crept down the stairs and into the kitchen.

May's mother was up and about in the kitchen already, cooking breakfast for the entire family. May silently walked in, and said a polite, "Good morning," before grabbing a breakfast bar and opening the front door.

"May, where're you going?" her little brother Max asked. His eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Oh, I'm just heading over to Littleroot for, um, a little research," May replied hastily. She stuffed half of the bar into her mouth, and Mrs. Maple came walking down the hall in confusion.

"May, you know very well that "heading over" to Littleroot Town isn't a small matter," she said in a slightly worried tone. Aqua and Magma thugs are all over the place now, and you know how determined they are to get the Red and Blue Orbs. They'll grab anyone who they think know some information that could be useful to them."

May froze at the word, "Magma." Her thoughts darted back to the dream she had the night before, which sent a chill up her spine. She tried to contain her anxiety by shuffling her feet, but that only further suspected Mrs. Maple.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?" she asked.

May looked up and shook her head. She started for the door again.

"May! I haven't even given you my permission yet!" her mother protested.

May stopped and turned around. Max was in a state of confusion, and Mrs. Maple had a stern look on her face.

"Mom, please," she pleaded. This is really important. Haven't you ever had one of those times that you just _had _to go somewhere no matter what anyone else thought?"

Mrs. Maple sighed. She shook her head in defeat.

"May…" she said hesitantly. I'm going to be really worried about you if you go. I just don't want something terrible to happen to you…"

May smiled. "Thanks, Mom. Don't worry, if something bad happens to me, someone will be bound to save me…" she said sarcastically, referring back to her dream. "And besides, what could happen? I have Torchic here by my side." She patted a Poke Ball that was clipped to her belt.

This time, Mrs. Maple smiled. She nodded. "You be careful then, honey." She eyed the wrapper of May's breakfast bar. "I don't think that'll be enough for a healthy breakfast, though. You'd better stop by Oldale Town along the way if you get hungry."

May nodded, and waved slightly to Max and her mother. She opened the door, and it creaked softly, letting a cool breeze blow in.

"I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon," she assured, closing the door behind her. It slammed shut, and there was a soft click as May locked it.

Max and Mrs. Maple were left standing motionless in the hall. Max looked at his mom in slight confusion.

"Mom, do you think May will be safe?" he asked, tugging at her shirt.

Mrs. Maple shook her head. "I certainly hope so…" she whispered.

May happily walked past the houses of her neighborhood, eager to perhaps meet up with this strange Brendan boy. She wondered if his personality would be the same as it had been in her dream, or would he have the same appearance, or if he was even real. The thought of dreaming of a real person without knowing who they were sent shivers up May's spine.

Trying not to go into a fit of fright, she tried walking casually down the sidewalk, being careful not to be noticed. She hated having people run up to her and waste her time, especially at a state of excitement like she was in now. A funny thought came to her mind; she wondered if this Brendan Birch had to avoid being seen too…

"Torchic?" her Pokemon asked, confused at May's smiling face. "Hey! What are thinking?"

May's eyes widened at Torchic's chirping. She snapped out of her trance, and turned to the little fire chick. Torchic raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you were thinking about that Brendan guy again…" she sighed. "You're confusing me. I have no clue about what he looks like or what he sounds like. And it won't help until I actually meet him."

May shook her head in apology. "Sorry about that, Torchic," she said quietly. I can't stop thinking about if he's real or not…I mean…he seemed so real…You know how my mind wanders sometimes, don't you?"

Torchic's expression grew dull. "No, I don't," she replied sarcastically. But I'd sure love to know what Birch looks like. Isn't that a name of a tree? Birch tree…"

May smiled. She laughed. "Yeah, it is a tree…" she noted. Sheesh, I never even noticed that…But you really want to know what he looked like?"

Torchic's eyes grew curious. She nodded her head eagerly. "So what?" she asked. "C'mon, May, spill it!"

May rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath, because she was not very good at describing things. "All right, then," she began. He's…well, he had white hair that was kind of spiky on the end. It was held back by a red and black headband with a Poke Ball pattern on it, kind of like my bandanna. And he wore clothes with colors of Hoenn Pride, red and black, and ruby red eyes. He was kind of cute…"

Torchic grinned deviously. She could tell that this was one not-so-ordinary guy that May had seen in her dream. "Ooh, looks like May has fallen in love…" she teased.

May blushed bright red. She stood still while Torchic laughed under her breath for a few minutes before glaring at her Pokemon.

"I-I'm not in LOVE!" she protested. This guy might not even exist! Who ever heard of someone with white hair?!" She put her hands on her hips.

Torchic giggled. "Never mind…" she muttered, still laughing. "Anything else about your dream guy?" She eyed May, who blushed even harder.

"…He's NOT my dream guy!" May screamed, loud enough for some residents around her to hear. They all looked surprised, for one thing, she was the daughter of the Petalburg Gym Leader, and she had screamed _really _loudly. Torchic's feathers were ruffled by May's scream.

She glared at her trainer. "Well, sheesh, you could've just told me that!" she retorted. "Don't have to be so mean and…SCREAM!"

May sighed. "Okay, then, Miss Torchic-Who-Doesn't-Like-Screaming," she said in a mocking sort of way. "Sorry, okay? But we're not getting anywhere. I told Mom I'd be home by tomorrow afternoon, and we're not even out of Petalburg yet!"

Torchic looked around a blushed slightly. She shuffled her small feet. "Um, okay, well, let's get going then," she said quickly.

May nodded. "Right. Come on!"

"And besides," Torchic added, hopping ahead. She winked at her trainer. "We have to get to Littleroot quickly at get lover girl to meet her dream guy!"

May's face turned beet red. She huffed angrily, and stormed up to her laughing Pokemon.

Torchic took the moment to make the wise decision of running far ahead of May. She burst out laughing.

"I'M GETTING YOU FOR THAT!" May shouted, running towards the small fire chick Pokemon.

Torchic barely had time to scream as May picked her up and threw her into a nearby stream.

A white haired boy named Brendan Birch opened the front door of his house and jumped outside. He breathed in the fresh air, and kept the door open to let some of the air into his house.

Smiling, he looked down at his small mud fish Pokemon, Mudkip, and motioned for him to follow. Mudkip nodded in agreement and hopped onto Brendan's shoulder. The boy trotted down the sidewalk and into the field where his father was doing research.

Brendan found his father in the center of the field, scribbling notes in a notebook and occasionally glancing at the Poochyena which he was writing about. Apparently, he had managed to bait it with a piece of Pokemon food, and had gotten it to stay still.

Brendan gently tapped Mr. Birch on the shoulder, and he jumped back in surprise, dropping his notebook and pen and also startling the Poochyena, causing it to run away. Mr. Birch watched helplessly, and glared at Brendan. He smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, hi Dad…" he said, blushing. "So uh…what'd you need me for?"

"Mudkip!" Mudkip exclaimed, grabbing the leftover Pokemon food. He munched on it hungrily.

Mr. Birch's expression softened. He stood up and picked up his pen and notebook. "A girl came up to me a few minutes ago," he explained. She was wearing clothes with colors of Hoenn Pride, and had on a bandanna. She was a brunette, had a Torchic that was dripping with water by her side, and was looking for a boy named Brendan Birch…" He eyed Brendan suspiciously.

Brendan's eyes widened. "Did you get her name?" he gasped.

Mr. Birch raised an eyebrow. "Brendan, you haven't been dating anyone lately, have you?" he asked dully.

"No! At least not someone who dresses like that!" Brendan defended. His eyes were filled with plea. "Come on, Dad, please, can you tell me?"

Mr. Birch sighed. "If you say so," he agreed. Her name was May Maple, if I remember correctly. Said she didn't know if Brendan Birch was a real person, but when I told her you _were _real and my son, she almost fainted. Well, first she described what she thought you looked like, and her description was completely right. I must ask, how does a person know what someone else looks like if they don't even know if that person is real?"

Brendan almost barfed. He held his stomach in disbelief, and Mudkip looked at him with a look of disgust.

"So it is her…" he breathed. He closed his eyes, and the memory of a dream he had came coursing through his mind.

Mr. Birch raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?" he asked in confusion.

So Brendan explained the entire dream to him…

_Dream Flashback_

_"Of course everyone knows May Maple, the daughter of the Petalburg City Gym Leader," Brendan said, grinning. "But…how I knew you were here or how I got here isn't important now. What's important that we can escape."_

"_How?" came the reply from May._

_Brendan pulled out a Poke Ball and released a Mudkip._

_"You do have a Pokemon, don't you?" he asked, eyeing the balls clipped to her belt._

_"Right, why didn't I think of that?" May exclaimed softly, letting out a Torchic._

_The two Pokemon looked at their trainers, ready for commands._

_"Torchic, Mudkip, let's go!" Brendan whispered. He turned to face May. She nodded._

_"Torchic, Fire Spin on the bars!" she ordered softly. The small fire chick Pokemon chirped in agreement. A swirl of fire hit the metal bars, melting them a little and weakening them. _

_Brendan watched as the burnt bars regained their shape. He turned to Mudkip. "Water Gun!" he commanded._

_"Mudkip!" the small Pokemon cried. It sprayed a stream of water at the section of the bars that were previously toasted by Torchic's Fire Spin. _

_May looked at Brendan, with an expression that said, "So now what?"_

_Brendan tried thinking of a way to break the weakened bars now, but he didn't have a Grass Pokemon that could use Razor Leaf._

_Mudkip tugged at his shirt impatiently, desperate to escape. Brendan was left with only one choice: To ram into the bars and hopefully break them._

_"Mudkip, Torchic, Tackle attack!" he said. _

_The two Pokemon rammed into the bars in unison, but they held fast. "Try again," Brendan said with a determined look on his face. May frowned. She wasn't sure if his plan was going to work._

_Again, Mudkip and Torchic rammed into the bars, but again, they didn't budge. It took several more attempts before the bars finally gave in and fell to the ground. There was a loud "bang", and May wondered if Magma members heard it._

_"Don't mind that," Brendan said, looking at her worried face. He pulled her up. "We're trying to escape, remember? Don't want to delay our only chance."_

_May hesitated, but nodded. Torchic and Mudkip waited patiently for their trainers to get ready._

_When Brendan and May got out of the cell, they first let out a sigh of relief, and Brendan said, "Let's go!"_

_May nodded again, and the two's eyes met for a minute before Brendan realized they were wasting time. He picked up Mudkip, and ran towards the exit of the dungeon, with May following right behind him…_

_End Dream Flashback_

"And so…you've got to tell me where this May Maple is," Brendan finished. He smoothed down his hair, and stared at Mr. Birch's blank face.

"That's kind of strange, Brendan…" his father breathed, his face turning pale. Dreaming of someone who's real, but you don't know…that is plain strange. I always knew you were a unique boy."

Brendan rolled his eyes. "So please?" he pleaded.

Mr. Birch nodded. "She said she'd be resting in the Pokemon Center, and if I saw you, she'd want to know right away," he explained. So I suggest you head over to the Pokemon Center now…the newly constructed one, I mean."

"Thanks, Dad." Brendan gestured for Mudkip to follow him towards the Pokemon Center. The white haired boy and the mud fish Pokemon walked quietly away, leaving a startled and confused Mr. Birch behind.

"I wonder…" he pondered.

May put her hands to her chin and watched Torchic munch on her Pokemon food. She looked as happy as ever while eating, and May smiled a little.

"Enjoying your food, Torchic, eh?" she asked, grinning. Torchic nodded happily. She popped another piece of food into her mouth.

"About Brendan-kun…" she began with a devious smile. "Do you think we'll ever find him?"

May sighed and shook her head. "If he's real, we're bound to find him sometime today," she began.

Torchic giggled and continued munching on her Pokemon food.

May's eyes suddenly widened. "Hey, how do you know that Japanese suffix?" she demanded.

Torchic burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she almost choked on her food.

"Eh!" she coughed. She began to laugh again. May put her hands on her hips and stood up. She swept the tray off of the table and dumped its contents into the trashcan. This got Torchic's attention, and she stopped laughing.

"Hey, what was that for?" she cried. "You're so mean! That was MY Pokemon food you took!"

She stomped her small foot angrily. May shrugged. "You've been eating for over an hour now, you alone, Torchic," she reminded her. "I need to look for this Brendan Birch."

"You know I'm a slow eater…" Torchic protested. She glanced at the trashcan which had her precious food inside. She sighed. "Oh well. Let's go, May-chan."

May groaned. "How do you know all this Japanese?" she moaned tiredly. She realized her Pokemon still hadn't answered her question yet.

Torchic grinned and raised her head up high. "I hear you practicing your Japanese aloud, dear trainer," she said sarcastically. "In your room, I mean. You don't think anyone else can hear how bad you are?"

May's face turned beet red. She stood in embarrassment while Torchic managed a sly smile, happy to have embarrassed her trainer for once.

"Um…" May stammered, grabbing her beltpack and clipping it around her waist. "L-let's go, Torchic…"

Torchic smiled. She hopped happily along ahead of red-faced May.

May and Torchic walked silently out of the Pokemon Center, with Torchic's occasional chirps. May's face soon regained its color, and she let out a sigh of relief as the double doors slid open. She walked out absentmindedly, thinking of ways to get back at Torchic, until she—

—bumped into the very Brendan Birch! The two had apparently bonked heads, and May held her head in disgust. Brendan did too, but he held his in pain. They both looked up, and when they saw each other, both of their eyes widened.

Torchic and Mudkip looked at each other. Torchic raised an eyebrow, while Mudkip shrugged. "What are you looking at me for?" his expression seemed to say. "I didn't do a thing to you or your clumsy trainer!"

Torchic closed her eyes vainly. She raised her head high, and merely ignored the expression-talking Pokemon.

Brendan was first to recover from his surprise. "Um, hi, I'm Brendan Birch," he stammered, holding out a hand. "You must be May Maple, right?"

He had made a mistake. He clutched his mouth, and May raised an eyebrow at his weirdness.

"Um, yeah," she replied, pulling on his hand. She shook it. "I knew you were Brendan Birch. Listen, this might sound crazy, but you were in my dream."

Her gaze shifted to his snow white hair. "And I never imagined I'd meet anyone with white hair like yours," she added.

Brendan's jaw dropped open. May looked at him curiously. "Something wrong?" she asked.

Brendan shook his head, but then nodded. "…May Maple? In my dream too," he said, still wide-eyed. "Kidnapped by Team Magma, I had to go to save you, we escaped…wait, why am I telling you this?"

This time, May's jaw dropped open. She stood gaping for a few minutes before her conscience told her to quit looking so stupid.

"…WHAT?!" she gasped. That's the same dream I had! But I only had part of it! We managed to escape? You had the other part of the dream! No! Wait! Yes! No! It's impossible to dream about someone you don't know but is real! What?! I'm going crazy! I'm insane! Wait, you're insane too! Do I know you? TORCHIC!!!"

She turned to her shocked and confused Pokemon. "FIRE SPIN ME!!!" she screamed.

Torchic stood motionless for a minute, wondering what to do. She turned to Brendan, who was just as confused.

"Just do it," he groaned. She needs to quit her insanity." He turned to Mudkip.

"Water Gun, please," he said calmly.

Mudkip raised an eyebrow, but in no time, managed to spray a stream of water at his trainer's face.

Seeing Mudkip, Torchic agreed to try and Fire Spin May. It might be fun, she thought. And besides, that Mudkip also gave Brendan a spray of insanity-curing water. So let's try it…

She opened her beak and a swirl of fire hit May, toasting her face. Torchic almost had to grab a nearby rock and chew it to keep from laughing.

May stood motionless for minutes on end. Brendan grabbed Mudkip and ordered a Water Gun from him to cool off May's face.

May suddenly rushed madly towards Brendan and grabbed his knapsack. "Hey!" Brendan shouted. "Give it back!"

May unzipped the largest pocket and grabbed a white towel from inside. She dried off her face with it, and then threw it and the knapsack back at Brendan.

Brendan caught the knapsack and noticed that his white towel was a little black from May's previously toasted face. He groaned, stuffed it into his knapsack, and then hung the knapsack onto his shoulder again.

May shook off the excess water and smiled as if nothing had happened. She approached Brendan and grinned.

"Very strange encounter, huh?" she remarked. I owe you one. Friends?"

Brendan nodded. Their eyes met, as they had in his half of the dream, and he blushed. This May Maple _was _sort of cute, but he barely knew the girl, so he couldn't judge anything yet…

* * *

Strange chapter, wasn't it? I was a little hyper at the time, so you can see why. But I would freak out too if someone dreamt of you and they didn't know you and you dreamt of that someone too and you didn't know them. Freaky? I think so.

Please review!


End file.
